1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulically operated steps for large construction and industrial equipment and vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Powered steps for large machinery have been utilized previously, for example in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,724 a parallel linkage step is shown. The step remains oriented in a level relationship from a lowered position to a raised position for lifting an operator up to a platform of a machine. The step works very well where adequate room is left beneath the cab or operator's platform of the machine for the step.